Rainbow Love
by 1KamZ
Summary: Once again here's a new story about me making hot relations to another one of the females from the Street Fighter series. Also a sequel to my recent story A Night Wth Juri.
1. Chapter 1

**A month later after I fucked Juri and getting caught by my girlfriend(she broke up with me by the way).**

It was a chill sunny, Friday afternoon, my big brother Kieth and my close friends DeeJay and Miles and I were all heading over to the neighborhood gym to lift some weights and exercise.

"Yeeaahh!" My bro Kieth cried, stretching his arms. "Ya'll ready for this shit?"

"Hell yeah!" DeeJay replied with a smirk. "It's been a while since I pumped some iron."

I chuckled as I followed them and watched the gym just a few steps away. We soon arrived and stepped inside before we watched other exercisers working with barbels, treadmills, and other weight lifting tools. We quickly made our way over to the unoccupied barbels and grabbed our weights to start our routine.

Several hours later...

"Damn!" I breathed a heavy sigh, successfully completing 70 pushups straight. I stood up and raised an eyebrow as I realized my brother and friends went missing. "Where the hell are they?"

I spotted them seconds later and shook my head when I noticed all of them were too busy flirting with random girls in the gym. "Yo guys its time to go," I called out to get their attention but they ignored me.

I sighed and shook my head again before I grabbed my stuff to take my leave. As I decided to browse on my phone, I suddenly tripped on something and fell flat on my face, clumsy me. Slightly embarrassed since I heard distant laughter I tried getting back on my feet until I heard a female voice.

"Damn dude, are you okay?"

"Uhhh...," I mumbled, looking up at this person. She had a bright smile and she held out her hand to assist me back on my feet.

"That was some fall you made there, you almost caused an earthquake!" she giggled.

I grabbed her hand and got back on my feet, dusting off my clothes. "Um thanks.. hey w-wait a minute, aren't you-"

"Rainbow Mika? Yes, yes I am. What about you stranger?"

Now talking to her has become a struggle now that I have to keep my eyes from dropping down and gazing at her huge, beautiful breasts. "D-duhh... Um..."

"Heh I guess that fall give you some sort brain damage huh?"

I quickly gathered my words up. "Ka-Kameron..."

"Kameron huh? Say, you see Master Zangief anywhere around here? He told me to meet him here for a practice wrestling match almost an hour ago.

I froze and gave in as my eyes had a mind of its own when I carelessly gawked at her large mounds. She suddenly raised an eyebrow at my silence.

"Hellooo is anyone there?" She responded, bonking me on the head simultaneously.

I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Oh s-sorry my bad, ugh I'm such an idiot heheheh..."

Mika shook her head and smiled. "Nevermind. Hey do you wanna be my trainer? I kinda need someone to coach me while I pump some iron," she smirked, flexing her arm muscles in front of me.

Damn this bitch is beyond sexy, I just watched as she showed off the perfect muscles in her arm and just bit my lip since this instantly turned me on like a light switch. "S-sure I'll be your trainer," I accepted, feeling the beads if sweat slightly roll down my face.

She showed off her bright white teeth. "Great but first let me change my wardrobe," she spoke before making her way to the girls' room. After Several minutes of browsing through my phone, I was disturbed when a figure stepped in front of me.

"I'm ready to train, Kameron!"

I turned my attention from my phone and looked up, completely startled and once again turned on by the person in front of me. It was , dressed in a tight blue tank top that exposed her lean stomach, tights ass charcoal sweatpants that stopped to her knees and showed off the rest of her luscious legs, as well as black running sneakers to complete her impressive appearance. Her hair was still tied into the long twin pigtails that I didn't mind at all. I watched her maskless face smile with anticipation as she was eager to start her workout.

"Lets go!" she cried, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the dumbbell rack where I once was before. She quickly grabbed her twin dumbbells and began curling. I stood there and watched the blonde wrestler curl her dumbbells numerous times and bit my damn lip once again as I suddenly heard her start to grunt and groan from her weight lifting. Goddammit, Rainbow Mika was about to give me a serious boner just by listening to her make those sounds. Several minutes has passed and she ended her weightlifting and dropped her dumbbells.

"Whoo, damn, my arms feel great!" she breathed a long sigh of relief.

I watched as the sweat glistened her skin and some dripped on the floor. She has no idea how hot she looks right now. We moved over to a hack squat machine and Mika wasted no time as she jumped in and fixed herself in the weights. Her front was turned to me while she began her squats on the machine. "Ughhh- mmmmh..." she groaned several minutes into her workout. I watched her beautiful breasts bounce up and down as she goes with her repeated squats. Oh my lord!

Minutes passed and she stopped what she was doing. As I thought she was ready to remove herself from the machine, she changed her position and turned her sweaty back to me. My eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen next. Mika made her first squat with her back to me, pushing her glamorous ass to my full view, I couldn't resist myself as my dick sprung to life and poked through my sweatpants. Embarrassed, I hid my crotch with my small gym bag and chuckled nervously to myself. She continued her squatting and groaned even more from her workout along with breathing heavily and counting her reps. Oh how I wanted to just squeeze her fat ass!

Some time later she was finished and she exited from the machine, stretching her divine figure and smirking at me. "Well I'm done for the day, guess I'll call Master Zangief and tell him to give me us ride home since he's not here," she breathed, slightly out of breath and drinking from her water bottle. She noticed my frozen state and tilted her head in wonder. "You okay?"

"Of course!" I responded with a faint smile. "Wait, what do you mean by 'us'?"

"AAAAHHHH!"

I turned around and gasped as I was suddenly tackled by someone I was not familiar with.

"Haha! Down you go!" the person laughed, climbing off of me and giving Mika a fist bump.

"Argh! Ow!" I groaned, still on the floor.

Mika smiled and assisted me back on my feet while I dusted off my clothes. "Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you that I didn't come here alone. This is Yamato Nadeshiko, my teammate and close friend."

"Ugh...hi, I'm Kameron nice to meet you, Yamoto," I introduced myself, reaching my hand out for a friendly handshake. She smirked and grabbed my hand, flipping me frontwards and throwing me to the floor.

"Same here, but call me Nadeshiko," she smirked again, staring at me while I was on the ground.

"Urgh okay..." I groaned again. I noticed Mika on her phone probably trying to call this Master Zangief guy and decided to fix myself back on my feet this time. Nadeshiko had her hands on her hips and flashed a taunting smile at me.

"So, Kameron did you come here by yourself?" she asked.

"Well..."

I was suddenly interrupted when my brother came out of nowhere and bursts in between us from our conversation. "Well damn bro, so who's this beautiful babe you talking to?" he questioned, gazing at Nadeshiko's body from head to toe. She scoffed and turned her face away from him, showing off a clear unimpressed expression.

I chuckled at this. "Well she's-"

"Me name is none of your business, creep," she interrupted me, turning her attention to my brother.

"Aw c'mon girl, I'm just trying to get to know you," Kieth replied with a flirty smirk.

"Whatever.."

Mika returned to us but her expression seemed dull. "Ugh he's not answering! I need to get home dammit, I'm hungry and I wanna take a freaking shower."

"You can crash over to my place if you want," I suggested. "I got a nice shower and plenty food for you to eat."

Mika's eyes lit up and her cute smile became visible. "Really? Wow, thank you Kameron!" she cried with joy, glomping me in a tight hug.

Kieth then crept up to Nadeshiko and smirked at her once again. "So, uh, you wrestle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I was a wrestler myself before and never have I ever wrestled a female before."

She chuckled. "So what, are you trying to say that you wanna wrestle me?"

"Well kinda," he replied with his smirk still present. "I'm Kieth by the way and you are?"

"Nadeshiko..."

"Cool, so wanna come over to my place too and wrestle?"

"If you want your ass kicked then sure," she accepted.

"Wait but what about DeeJay and Miles bro?" I asked.

He pointed over to a nearby area where the two friends were already leaving the gym with two other girls, not even bothering to looking for us. I shook my head and started my way to the exit of the gym on my way back home with Kieth and the two Japanese wrestlers behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of us finally arrived at the 6 story apartment building where Kieth and I live after our short walk from the gym just a couple blocks away. Mika watched around with a warm smile, slightly impressed at the place where I live. We all entered and strolled up to the 4th floor of the building, walking through the apartment hallway and stopping a two doors on each side of us.

"Well, we're here," I announced, opening the door to my place. "You're welcome to come in, Mika," I said to her as she smiled once again and stepped inside.

Kieth quickly opened the door on the opposite side from us and smirked at Mika's partner. "Heh, and this is- oof!" Kieth struggled to finish his words as Nadeshiko interrupted him and pushed him to the side.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she rudely replied, already stepping inside his apartment room and slamming his door.

"Well damn, she's a feisty one," I chuckled.

"Don't worry little bro, I know how to tame girls like her," he chuckled as well.

"Hm... Well later then," I finally said before entering my apartment room and closing the door.

Kieth now made his way to open his door but raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the door was locked. "Son of a bitch!" He tried twisting the doorknob multiple times but to no luck whatsoever. "Dammit Nadeshiko open this door!" he yelled, banging repeatedly on the front of his door.

"I'll open it when I feel like it," she responded inside.

Those words slightly angered my brother. "This girl..."

 _ **Meanwhile Inside my apartment room...**_

"Nice place you got here," Mika complimented, looking around.

"Thanks, well the bathroom's over on the left right next to my room so feel free to wash up and I'll cook us some dinner for tonight, I'm starving."

She nodded and made her way over to my bathroom as I just gazed as her sweaty ass move up and down in her charcoal sweatpants before she disappeared from my sight. Holy damn! Trying to control my erection that was forming a tent through my pants, I entered my kitchen to cook us the dinner I promised but before I began I suddenly realized something.

"What is she gonna wear when she's finished taking a shower?" I said to myself in wonder.

I entered my room in a hurry and dug around my clothes drawer and frowned since majority of my outfits were too large for her size. "Wait a second..." I suddenly remembered I kept a stash of my ex girlfriend, Monica's, clothes in a garbage bag in my closet. Seconds later I arrived at the closed door to my bathroom and listened to the glistening waters from the shower inside as I gently knocked to get Mika's attention.

"Hey I got some extra clothes for you to wear when you're done," I said but then realized that she didn't reply. Maybe she didn't hear me. I decided to open the door, slightly surprised that it wasn't locked and stepped in with her bag of extra clothes in my arms. I smiled when I realized the wrestler humming the tune to her theme song while showering and went to rest them on the toilet before taking my leave but before I made a step, I noticed her discarded pink panties laying on the floor next to the bathroom sink.

I paused as I stared at her underwear and cursed myself when a dirty thought crossed through my mind. I quickly grabbed her panties and silently exited the bathroom, closing the door and dashing into my room. Turning her panties inside out, I dropped my nose on the crotch area and sniffed fervently, inhaling the heavenly aroma that made my eyes roll back and dick hard once again. 'Jesus Christ!' I thought to myself.

This lasted for 25 minutes until suddenly...

"Kameron where are you?"

"Shit," I mumbled, stuffing her panties into my pocket. I exited my room and went to look for her after hearing my name being called. Maybe she's still in the bathroom, so I decided to check there. As I opened the door and looked around inside for her, I was kinda surprised that she wasn't there. "She's not here," I sighed, closing the door.

But then suddenly...

"BOMBERRR!"

I was tackled out of nowhere by the blonde wrestler, thrown on the ground hard savagely while she also caught me in a mean headlock. I had to admit though I actually enjoyed this since her sweet cinnamon aroma of her past shower was very heavenly to me.

"Haha I got you!" she cheered with glee.

"Yeafff- youff ugh did- argh!" I said through muffled voices, now flailing my arms everywhere since I began to lose air. "AHH I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Mika laughed and loosened her grip on my head then got back on her feet, mocking me with a sneer. "Heh you're weak!" she teased.

"Yeah well you're-" I only stopped when I peeked up and looked right at her image. Right before me was the beautiful Rainbow Mika, wearing a very tight lavender tank top that revealed most of her beautiful cleavage as well as tight white short pants that stopped only to her thighs, hugging around her waist very neatly as it also showed off the rest of her healthy legs to me. She still had her regular large twin pigtail hairstyle and her feet were exposed too. Her demeanor caused me to bite my lip in response.

"Thanks for the extra clothes, Kameron, you're so thoughtful," she spoke, assisting me on my feet, showing off her cute smile that gets me weak in the knees.

"Heh heh... w-well you're w-w-welcome," I hesitated since once again her looks caused me too lose my concentration. "They belong to my ex-girlfriend anyway. We broke up some time ago and I was planning to give her back her stuff."

"Oh wow really. What happened?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know."

She smiled and shrugged. "So what're you cooking for dinner?"

"Let me see..."

 _ **Inside the kitchen**_...

I was busy cooking up some dinner noticing Mika in the living room doing some stretches. It looks as though she was preparing for something. "You gonna work out again?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, I always stretch before I eat."

I only shook my head and continued cooking until she stopped and entered the kitchen to me. She stared at one of the pots on the stove were I was cooking the food and licked her lips. It seems that she enjoyed the scent of tonight's dinner. I began to stir around the food in one of the pots until Mika interjected and stood right in front of me with her back turned. "That's not how you do it, Kameron," she stated, quickly grabbing the pot spoon from me. "Do it like this," she added, stirring the food for me.

What she didn't realize was that she was way too close into my personal space but I didn't care as I sniffed her hair and sighed contently. Oh how I had the thoughts of just grabbing her large breasts from behind and caressing them gently while she moans out my name in bliss. But then suddenly, my hands had a mind of its own when I slowly reached to grab her ass. I was sweating, not even caring to face the consequences at this moment as I was ready for anything right now.

"Done!" she cried after giving the food one final stir.

Her words only knocked me back into reality as I slapped myself and hid my hands behind my back.

"See look."

"Wow nice job, Mika."

"Hehe thanks!"

The two of us began to eat our meals while watching some wrestling for the night. I was busy gazing at Mika's beautiful figure so this forced me to admit something. "Um, Mika..." I spoke, clearing my throat.

"Yes."

"There's something I kinda wanna say to you, I don't know any other way to say it so I'll just tell you straight up."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"WHOAAA SUPER SUPLEX HIS ASS!" Mika hollered, interrupting me. " YEAH NOW PIN HIM THATS RIGHT- 1..2..3! GET OUTTA THE RING BITCH! WHOOHOO!"

She then turned her attention back to me now. "Oh I'm sorry, what were you trying to tell me?"

I only shook my head. "Nevermind," I replied with a smile.

Soon Mika was finished with her dinner and bluntly burped in my ear before laughing in my face. She watched the wresting match once again and scoffed to herself. "He actually made that guy tap out in 3 minutes, hell I can do way better than that."

"Wanna bet?" I asked her, not really aware of what the hell I was getting myself into.

"What are you trying to say?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm saying that maybe we should wrestle and see if you can make me tap out faster than 3 minutes."

She chuckled with a smirk. "You almost passed out from my headlock earlier, there's no way you'll ever keep up with me."

"Thats because you caught me off guard now I'm ready for whatever you got for me."

"Oh is that so?"

My response to her was a simple nod only to cause her to once again tackle me to the living room floor and put me into one of her headlocks again. "I'm gonna make you eat those words Kameron!"


End file.
